An Inglorious Truth
by wurd-god
Summary: What happens if Sam leaves Dean alone while he's sick in bed? Will she take care of him or stand by and make fun? Part of An Unfathomable Truth series not a prerequisite . One-shot.


_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Supernatural or anything you recognize from it. _

_So I'm trying my hand at a one-shot, hopefully all goes well and I'll write a few more. I thought it'd be amusing to switch the tables on the brothers and make Tony take care of one of them for a change. It might be helpful to read__ An Unfathomable Truth__ (the first in the series) to understand the trio's relationship but I don't think it's a huge prerequisite, oh and this story takes place over the span of an entire long ass day :D Please enjoy and__** Please Review!!**_

**An Inglorious Truth**

Dean snorted back some mucus threatening to drip down his nose before letting his head fall back onto the odd smelling motel pillow. He hated being sick, not only was it a waste of time and he couldn't be bothered to try to find any hunts feeling like this. The one time he had free time on his hands, he couldn't even try to pick up any girls in the state he was in.

He had tried, not only did Sam laugh but Tony; Sam's girlfriend still teased him about it whenever she had the chance. Realizing he hadn't heard a noise from the bathroom, where she was currently, Dean was curious and oddly annoyed. He was sick, Sam had backed out of taking care of him to go and get more supplies for the road. A job in which they all knew would take a few hours and Tony had been either hiding in the bathroom or would keep her distance from him; so he was a little contagious, a little mucus never killed anyone. Excluding that job in Tampa where there was a mysterious mucus blob creature killing people in their homes, _good times_ Dean thought amused before sneezing.

Glancing around his bed for clean tissues, Dean groaned, "Tony!"

Hearing Dean's groan, Tony sighed and shoved her book under a towel in the bathroom, it was rare for her to get time to read and when she had tried Dean kept yelling for her. At first she didn't mind, but after he kept bugging her about the book, what page, what it was about, odd insignificant details; Tony had put her foot down and locked herself in the bathroom.

"What?" Tony said trying to hide her growing exasperation.

"I need more tissues." Dean moaned out. Tony rolled her eyes and went over to the kitchen table where all the medicine for Dean was being kept.

"You're a grown man, you can't move your ass to get them yourself?" Tony scoffed grabbing a new box and slowly making her way to his bed. Trying to hide a wince when she saw used tissues littering around his bed and his blaringly red nose, she smiled gingerly, "Ever heard of Rudolph the red nosed reindeer?"

Dean sniffled and grabbed the box in her hand before ripping it open, "Yeah, what about it?"

"You sound like Fran Drescher." Tony commented making her way back to the kitchen to grab thick plastic gloves, a garbage bag and long tweezers.

"Jesus, I'm not infected with the plague idiot!" Dean bit out, amused and annoyed while watching her wearily pluck the used tissues in the bag.

"Don't call me idiot, that's freaking rude!" Tony retorted trying not to breathe the infection in, "It's just, I don't want to get sick. I just got over that stupid cold a few weeks ago and I'm not doing it again. Shits not fun. And I have a date tonight!"

Dean snorted before moaning and grabbing his head; "You're excited because you're leaving me alone for Sam? I feel like—"

"Little elves with tiny hammers are picking away your brain?" Tony grinned back sprinting away from the bed when he threw a few dirty tissues her way.

0000000000000000

Tony splashed cold water on her face, glancing at herself in the mirror she scowled, she looked fine but she felt off. Shaking her head and thinking nothing of it she rolled her eyes when she heard Dean call her again.

"What?" Tony asked walking out of the bathroom.

"I'm bored."

"Dean. I swear…" Tony growled rolling her eyes when he stared at her with his puppy eyes, "You're sick, just work on getting better."

"How?" Dean asked grumpily.

"I don't know, Sam always says that to me when I'm not feeling well." Tony shrugged before motioning to his feet so they could be moved. She slumped down at the head of the bed sighing, "Want to watch some good ole mind numbing television?"

Dean shrugged in response, smirking to himself when he heard Tony sigh, "Do you have to flip the channels so fast? It's giving me a headache."

"Can you stop whining? It's very unmanly of you." Tony retorted.

"What did you just say? I'm more of a man than you will ever know!" Dean snapped ruining the effect with a sniffle.

"Yeah and that's why you cried when we watched Bambi?" Tony asked innocently.

"There was something in my eye! These motels sure as hell aren't known for their cleanliness!"

"Okay, okay. Calm yourself." Tony pacified, getting up to push him over so she could lie beside him on the bed, "Then what the hell was wrong with you when we watched Titanic?"

"Shut up." Dean bit out elbowing her in the ribs when she broke out into a light chuckle.

0000000000000000

"Dean get your ass up!" Tony yelled over her shoulder as she unpacked the take-out food; Dean being Dean had insisted on Chinese food but on her way there she had found a healthy organic market and decided it was high time to pump some green into him.

"What the hell is this crap?" Dean grumbled taking a seat across from her, "I thought I said Chinese food."

"Yeah well, I don't care. You're sick and I'm not feeling to keen either and when was the last time any of us has eaten anything remotely green?" Tony asked handing Dean a plate of vegetables and a bowl of chicken noodle soup.

"I'm not eating this," Dean grumbled hesitantly taking a bite out of the greens, "God! Do you have your gun on you?"

"Why?" Tony asked digging into her plate also, trying to hide a grimace of disgust at the food. She knew if she showed any inclination to throw out the health food, Dean would never let her live it down.

"I just need to borrow it for a second." Dean grumbled audibly swallowing.

"No Dean, you can't shoot me." Tony retorted.

"I'd shoot myself after." Dean pacified.

"Shut up and eat." Tony snapped rolling her eyes when he made a face before digging in again.

0000000000000000

"Dean, I need a tissue!" Tony yelled from his bed. Hearing a grumble coming out of the bathroom she rolled her eyes.

"Shut up, I'm coming." Dean hoarsely called out.

"Hurry, my nose is running." Tony whined before letting out an unladylike sneeze.

"Blah, blah, blah. That's all I hear Tony." Dean grumbled pushing her over slightly before getting into the bed with her.

"Bite me." Tony retorted before blowing her nose in the tissue.

"That is very unattractive." Dean commented before grabbing a tissue and sneezing.

"All I hear is blah, blah, blah Dean." Tony said smirking.

"We sound like airheads."

Tony scoffed before regretting the action when her head pounded in return, "Screw that. You're the airhead. I'm feeling fine."

"And that's why you look like crap and sound like it too?" Dean snorted.

"Whatever, just don't tell Sam, I'm really looking forward to our date night." Tony said as her stomach tightened in anticipation; or nausea she still was unsure.

Hearing the door being unlocked Dean tensed wishing his gun was closer before releasing his breath when he made out Sam's figure loaded with shopping bags. Tony glanced over in the same direction before wincing when the sun burned her eyes.

"Close the damn door, you're letting in the draft!" Tony snapped trying to hide her nasal infested voice.

"Yeah, yeah." Sam scoffed. Seeing the two in Dean's bed he rolled his eyes in exasperation, "You know he's infected right?"

"Shut up, I'm still damn beautiful. And women can't control themselves over this fine package." Dean retorted motioning to himself.

Tony snorted besides him, "Yeah and that's why that woman turned a shade of green when you were talking to her?"

"It could have been the blob leaking out of his nose." Sam commented smirking when Dean threw a pillow in his direction. "What time you want to head out Tony?"

"Soon. Ten minutes?" Tony glanced over in Sam's direction before inching closer to Dean's side when Sam made his way to her side of the bed.

"Why is your forehead hot?" Sam asked worriedly as his hand laid against Tony's forehead.

"It's just cause it's warm in here is all." Tony explained trying to move her head out from under his scrutiny.

"And why do you sound like Steve Urkel?" Sam questioned studying her.

"What? No I don't, I take offence to that!" Tony gasped when Dean began quietly laughing at her.

"Are you sick?" Sam asked slightly horrified.

"What? No, I'm fine." Tony answered before sneezing.


End file.
